Looking for a Good Time
by Sen-chan21
Summary: Matt decides to take a night off from searching for Mello. Misa is bored and lonely in her hotel room. When they meet up in the same club, will one dance become a night they both regret? Matt/Misa implied Matt/Mello and Light/Misa. Songfic.


**A/N: I got this idea **_**ages**_** ago, but I lost inspiration for while. But for once, a story turned out exactly as I planned it. This is my slightly crack pairing (along with Mello/Sayu, but that is AU, and this could really happen), but I love this story. It's my baby. I just love Matt, I think. And I apologize for Misa. I have trouble writing girls in first person, odd as that is. **

**I do not own Death Note, Matt, or Misa. I also do not own the song "Lookin' for a Good Time." It belongs to the spectacular group Lady Antebellum. Please check it out.**

* * *

**Misa**

I sighed. I had already filled up two whole pages of the notebook with names and times for all of the next day. Light had disappeared to God-knows-where and left me all alone – again – and I was _bored_.

I cast a forlorn glance at the Death Note, and I had an idea. Determined, I got up and dug through my suitcase for the sexiest outfit I brought with me on the trip to Los Angeles. If Light could run off and leave Misa all alone, then Misa could enjoy herself without him.

"Ryuk, I'm going out!" I called over my shoulder, grabbing my purse and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Matt**

I sat at the bar, half-finished drink by my elbow as I leaned on the counter, watching the heated frenzy of bodies on the dance floor, moving to the steady rhythm beating out from the speakers.

Another week of finding work where I could in a new city, and now it was Saturday night, and I refused to spend it in my crappy apartment, beating Halo 3 for the millionth time – this week.

I don't know why I didn't come to L.A. sooner; it's the perfect place for someone like Mello to go.

I would go back to searching for him tomorrow. Tonight, I was letting go of everything.

* * *

**Misa**

After flirting with the man at the hotel desk to get the name of a good club and have him call me a cab, I walked through the doors and felt the energy of the room rush through me.

Immediately I wove my way into the center of the throng of people and let the music guide me. Dancing had always been something I was just naturally good at. I'd never done anything wild or stupid, but I had been quite the partier before I met Light, and as much as I loved him, it felt great to get back into it.

* * *

**Matt**

Downing the rest of my drink, I absently scanned the dance floor again when my eyes lit upon the sexiest sight in the room. A little blonde girl in the center of the group – and I wasn't the only one noticing.

Curves and more feminine features aside, she actually looked a little bit like Mello. I chuckled. He'd kill me for saying that.

And _damn_ she could dance! She was drawing quite a bit of attention from men and women alike.

The song changed and she made her way out of the crowd and toward the bar. I considered for a moment. I was here to enjoy myself, and there was no harm in a little innocent flirting, right? I stood and walked over to where she was sitting. Now or never.

_Girl you're beautiful.  
You're 'bout near perfect.  
But I bet somebody's already told you that.  
Name your poison, name your passion.  
'Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask._

**

* * *

**

Misa

I sat down heavily on a bar stool, out of breath and feeling more alive than I had in months, maybe years…that was odd. Light made me feel alive, didn't he? I shook my head. Of course he did. I was being silly.

I ordered a drink, and just as I pulled out my purse, a voice behind me said, "Put the lady's drink on my tab."

Surprised, I turned to see a handsome young man standing in front of me with a strangely sincere, disarming smile on his face.

_He looks like Light!_ I realized with the tiniest gasp. Of course, this boy was obviously not Japanese, and certainly not as attractive as Light – but who was? But there were certain similarities.

"Name's Matt," he offered smoothly. "Mind if I join you?"

A glance above his head told me he was lying, but I smiled anyway. Must be a nickname. "I'm Misa," I answered, "And not at all." I nodded to the stool beside me, and he sat down.

"So Misa," he said as the bartender brought our drinks, "Your English is flawless, but I can't help but notice your accent…You're not from around here, are you?"

I straightened up in my seat. "No, I'm not," I answered lightly. I gave him a quick once-over and added, "I could ask you the same question."

He laughed, and with a laid back shrug of his shoulders answered, "Guilty as charged. I'm a British boy, born and raised." He gave me a lopsided grin that almost made me melt where I sat. That didn't happen often. Only Light could do that to me.

_Keep on talkin' to me baby.  
I'm hangin' on your every word.  
Keep those drinks a comin' maybe  
We'll both get what we deserve_

**

* * *

**

Matt

Watching her reactions carefully, I felt the ghost of a smirk tugging at my lips and cast her the slightly sideways glance that always got me what I wanted. "Forgive me if I'm being too forward," I said, smiling more as I spoke, "but would you like to dance?"

She blinked a few times to regain her composure – I held back my triumphant smirk – and I saw her hesitate for a moment, before resignation took over and she stood up, grabbed my hands, and led me confidently to the dance floor.

_How 'bout baby we make a promise,  
to not promise anything more than one night.  
Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light.  
Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time._

I placed my hands on either side of her slim hips as I moved slightly to the music, mesmerized by the girl before me.

The rhythm was pulsing, sensual, and I watched as she moved her body fluidly with the music, not missing a beat. I didn't know where this girl got her dancing skills, but as her short red dress swished and bounced with the movement of her hips, I certainly wasn't complaining.

_Put in a long hard week, doing this nine to five.  
And you're just the girl to get that off my mind.  
You shouldn't've worn that dress; you shouldn't dance like that.  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive._

**

* * *

**

Misa

As the song changed, I slowed my movements and draped my arms over Matt's shoulders, swaying with him.

"So Matt," I started, "What brings you to L.A.?"

"I just moved here last week," he answered. "I'm looking for an old friend. We grew up together, and when we were fourteen, he ran away from home." His voice took on a sad tone, and I could tell he obviously wasn't telling the whole story, but that didn't really matter. "I haven't heard from him since, but I started looking for him six months ago, and my latest lead brought me here."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm a model," I answered, not missing the way his eyes widened, "and I'm here for a photo shoot," I lied easily.

_I sure love this conversation.  
The band is good, the music's loud.  
But, would you get the wrong impression_

_If I called us a cab right now?_

**

* * *

**

Matt

Holy _shit_! She was a _model_?! I could feel my eyes threatening to bulge out of their sockets.

Another thought struck her. "How old are you, anyway?"

I coughed, feeling a light blush creep into my cheeks as I looked away from her and mumbled, "Nineteen."

I glanced back to see her reaction, watching her blink as she processed this new information – I figured she was older than I was. Guess I was right – and then she asked, "Then how are you drinking? I'm pretty sure the legal drinking age here is twenty-one."

"Oh that," I laughed, hoping the relief didn't show on my face, "I know the bartender – sort of. He lives in my building, so he didn't card me."

She nodded and danced closer to me, looking up at me through impossibly long lashes.

_How 'bout baby we make a promise,  
to not promise anything more than one night.  
Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light.  
Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time._

**

* * *

**

Misa

I looked up at him and found I had no control over my body's movements anymore as I tilted my face up toward his and he leaned down. Our lips met hesitantly, but the light touch quickly developed into a more passionate kiss. I felt his arms tightening around me and moved my hands into his hair.

**

* * *

**

Matt

My mind was in overload. Here I was with a hot, blonde, Japanese model in my arms. One minute we were just dancing, and the next she was kissing me! And I was certainly kissing back.

I pulled away from her and we stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes wide.

_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close.  
Tell me that you love me even if you don't._

_The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever.  
But, you never say never in life._

**

* * *

**

Misa

I looked up at him. I could leave with him now, and Light would probably never find out, but…I would know. Was it worth the guilt for one night with a nineteen-year-old boy I would never see again?

**

* * *

**

Matt

I stared at her. She was beautiful, and if I wanted, I could probably get her to go home with me, but…embarrassing as this is to admit…I'm still a virgin.

Before Mello left, he told me he loved me and we would see each other again one day. I had waited for him for the past five years, and I'd be damned if I would give up my first time to some random chick in a one night stand.

When I actually focused on her again, there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I have a boyfriend, and I …I can't do this. I can't betray him."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gently. "I understand."

_How 'bout baby we make a promise,  
to not promise anything more than one night.  
Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light.  
_

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Misa," I murmured. "I had a great time tonight. Good luck with your photo shoot, and your boyfriend."

She smiled. "Thank you, Matt. I hope you find your friend."

I waved to her as she picked up her purse and left the club, making my way back to the bar.

_Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time._

**A/N: Well, there it is. If you don't know the song, I highly recommend you go listen to it. It gives the story a whole different feel. Please let me know what you think! **

**YouTube extension for the song:**

**/watch?v=GW5Y5Y8wcKU**


End file.
